The Grand Exalt's Wedding
by The Black and White Ace
Summary: A story on how I think Chrom and Julie would have gotten married. If you don't know who Julie is check my story: The Return of a Champion.


**The Grand Exalt's Wedding**

Author's Note: Alright, here is Chrom and Julie's big wedding day. I hope you enjoy! Also some other pairings as well.

**The Grand Exalt's Wedding**

He was nervous. Today was the big day. It was his big day and his wife's big day. He was getting married to someone he couldn't stand to be away from. Someone who got embarrassed when she walked in on him. It was the same for him. It was a bit embarrassing for him as well. They had their moments. Some were funny and some weren't. None of them however, could live up to when he proposed to her.

That first time when he laid eyes on her figure in that field of flowers. That was the first time he realized it was love, at first glance.

[Flashback]

_Frederick, Chrom and Lissa were out on a stroll and Lissa was moaning in pain. He knew that it was likely to happen because Chrom usually took long walks on roads like this. He slightly chuckled when Lissa finally started to complain after about twenty minutes._

_"Chrom! My feet are blistering! The blisters are most likely the size of eggs right now!" Lissa complained. Chrom only chuckled and turned towards her._

_"Well, maybe you shouldn't have suggested coming along. You knew how long I am usually on a walk for sister." Chrom said with his famous smile. Lissa opened her mouth to reply but no sound came out. He smiled when she frowned. He turned back around and continued walking. Lissa followed close behind. _

_Ten minutes later, Chrom abruptly stopped walking, causing Frederick and Lissa to stop as well. He was staring out into the distant fields of flowers as if something or someone had caught his attention._

_"Milord? May I ask as to what you may be looking at?" Frederick asked Chrom. Chrom didn't respond as he then proceeded to walk into the field of flowers. Frederick followed quickly after him. As did Lissa. He kept walking until he stopped in mid pace. Frederick already had his sword out and ready._

_Chrom bent down to see a woman dressed in the attire of a Tactician. Her hair was a flowing brown hair was out all over the ground. There seemed to be a flower in her hair and it made her look peaceful. She looked slightly pale and her eyes were closed. He worried for her health. Lissa saw this and gasped, her staff at the ready to heal any injuries the woman had. He was about to check her pulse when the girl opened her eyes. The blue color was just like Chrom's. That was how he got love, at first glance._

[Flashback Over]

His time with Julie and the group was fun. He thought that him and Julie would only become the best of friends. Chrom never expected to marry such a gorgeous woman. He then realized that the Friend Zone wasn't much of an option. He preferred the married couple zone.

It was now that he was standing at the altar waiting for his beautiful bride to show. His best man, Frederick, was smiling at Chrom. Chrom was still nervous, however. Frederick could see his nervousness so he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Milord. Please relax. You are nervous. I can tell. You should calm down or you might embarrass yourself during the ceremony. You wouldn't want to do that in front of your soon-to-be wife, now would you?" Frederick said calmly. Chrom looked at him and smiled.

"You're right. I shouldn't worry. I have practiced too many times to mess up now." Chrom said with his famous smile. He turned to his maid of honor, which was Lissa, and he smiled at her. She had been begging to be his maid of honor for this grand wedding. If he had chose someone else, Lissa would have bothered him forever.

"I see your as happy for me as everyone else is aren't you?" Chrom asked with a smile. Lissa nodded and smiled back.

"Yes sir! Oh Gods, I am so happy for you! I can't believe your actually getting married!" Lissa said with tears. He could agree with her. He never expected to marry someone he thought he considered just a close friend and partner. His time spent with her were incredible. The sadness in it all, was that Emmeryn would never get to see this wondrous event.

Emmeryn. His eldest sister and former exalt of Ylisse. She had fallen gracefully in Plegia but it tore Chrom and Lissa apart. He never expected his sister to do such a cruel thing to herself. The sadness he felt after they escaped. He was still upset that she was gone. However, he had to pull through for his nation. He musn't show weakness. He had to be strong for the people of Ylisse. He pulled through and went on to marry the love of his life.

Chrom looked around the crowd and saw his whole team there. He saw Virion who had left his country to attend this fabulous event. He saw Sully who nodded when she noticed his glance. She, of course approved of this. He saw Sumia playing the harp with Cordelia. Panne was there with a smile on her face. Lon'qu was there as well with a slight frown. Perhaps he was jealous that Julie had fallen for Chrom instead of him. Chrom would never be sure. The only evidence was that he always smiled around Julie and always listened to her then most of the other girls that were at the camp.

Just then, the music for "Here Comes the Bride" started to play. Everyone quieted down and looked towards the door. Chrom saw Nowi enter as the flower girl. She was the youngest girl at the wedding so, it fit her well. Ricken came in next. He was the youngest boy so it was fair that he'd be the ring bearer. Eventually, last came Julie smiling as she entered the room. All eyes laid upon the bride. She looked so gorgeous, he had to refrain himself from dropping his jaw.

Julie had her hair that usually flowed was now in a stylish bun with a flowers clip attached to the piece. The viel hung nicely over her face. The roses she carried were a crisp white and wrapped into a beautiful bouquet of flowers. The dress was the most attractive piece of cloth Chrom had ever laid his light blue eyes on. The dress was white with blue designs flowing on certain parts to make Julie even more beautiful.

When she approached the altar, he took her arm in his and they walked up to the priest. It was Libra of course. It was a great thing Chrom had asked Libra beforehand to be the priest of his unlocked arms and faced eachother. He could see the nervousness in Julie's eyes as well. The priest spoke and it went on like that. Libra looked at Chrom.

"Do you, Chrom, new exalt of Ylisse, promise to love, honor and cherish Julie, till death do you part." Libra asked Chrom.

"I, Chrom, new exalt of Ylisse, promise to love, honor and cherish Julie, till death due us part." Chrom said with a smile. Libra then turned to Julie.

"And do you, Julie, soon-to-be queen of Ylisse, promise to love, honor and cherish Chrom, till death do you part?" Libra asked Julie.

"I, Julie, soon-to-be queen of Ylisse, promise to love, honor and cherish Chrom, till death do us part." Julie said with a smile. Chrom smiled back. Next, the ring bearer came up and gave Chrom the ring. Chrom gladly took it and placed it on Julie's finger.

"Congratulations. You may now kiss the bride." Libra said happily. Chrom lifted up the viel and they both leaned in for a kiss. When they did, everyone clapped and cheered for the couple. When the newlyweds pulled apart they went off to the ballroom for the reception, and then it would be off on a honeymoon for Chrom and Julie.

** Hope you liked this little story!**


End file.
